Fey'ri
| type = Planetouched | subtype = Elven / Outsider | application = Yes | ECL = +2 | location = Sun Elf regions, High Forest, Cormanthor | language = Common, Elven, Abyssal }} From Races of Faerûn: The result of four sun elven noble houses breeding with demons in an attempt to strengthen their bloodlines, Fey'ri are a type of planetouched that breeds true among their kind. Marked by their fiendish blood, fey'ri are rare among most planetouched in that they have a self-sustaining community, so they are raised among their kind. Because of this, young fey'ri do not suffer the feelings of ostracism that other planetouched do despite growing up among creatures with strong fiendish blood. Most fey'ri are evil, but a few are able to shrug off the fiendish influence on their behavior and emulate some small part of the innate good nature of the elves. Fey'ri are the descendants of sun elves and demons (usually succubi in male or female form). Having bred with these demons and among their own kind, fey'ri are a distinct race and share the same common fiendish traits. In general form they resemble sun elves, although all have large batlike wings. They all have one or more unusual features reflecting their fiendish heritage, such as: * fiery red eyes * fine scales all over the skin * long pointed tails * batlike ears * deep red skin Fey'ri are obviously different from normal elves and would be quickly killed by most other elves if discovered. There may be other fey'ri in Faerûn other than those allied with House Dlardrageth, but since the likelihood of an elf breeding with a demon is very small, such an individual would be essentially unique outside these four elven houses. Fey'ri have the same life expectancy and age categories as a sun elf. PRC Information Statistics Fey'ri Ability Adjustments: +2 Dex, +2 Int, -2 Con. Favored Class (Sorcerer): A multiclass fey'ri's sorcerer class does not count when determining whether he suffers an XP penalty for multiclassing. Special Abilities: * Sleeplessness: Immune to spells and effects of the 'Sleep' subtype. * Hardiness vs. Enchantments: +2 racial bonus on saving throws against mind-affecting spells. * Hardiness vs. Electricity: +2 racial bonus on saving throws against electricity. * Hardiness vs. Poisons: +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison. * Skill Affinity (Listen): +2 racial bonus to Listen checks. * Skill Affinity (Search): +2 racial bonus to Search checks. * Skill Affinity (Spot): +2 racial bonus to Spot checks. * Skill Affinity (Hide): +2 racial bonus to Hide checks. * Skill Affinity (Bluff): +2 racial bonus to Bluff checks. * Damage Reduction: Innate damage reduction of 10/+1. * Epic Fire Resistance: Innate fire resistance of 10. * Low-Light Vision: Allows them to see better than normal in the dark. * Spell-Like Abilities: 1/day - Alter Self, Charm Person, Clairaudience, Darkness, Enervation. Fey'ri spell-like abilities have caster level equal to the fey'ri's character level. The DC is Charisma-based. * Outsider: Fey'ri are considered Outsiders for the purpose of spells. * Elven: Fey'ri are considered Elven for the purpose of spells. Racial Feats *Alter Self *Charm Person *Clairaudience/Clairvoyance *Damage Reduction 10 *Darkness *Elven *Energy Resistance, Fire I *Enervation *Fey'ri Change Shape *Hardiness against Electricity *Hardiness vs. Enchantments *Hardiness vs. Poisons *Immunity To Sleep *Low-light Vision *Outsider *Skill Affinity (Bluff) *Skill Affinity (Listen) *Skill Affinity (Search) *Skill Affinity (Spot) *Skill Focus (Hide) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Races Category:Planetouched